Un nuevo futuro
by tu lugar feliz
Summary: Despreciada y herida, Lucy decide abandonar Fairy Tail. Nuevos amigos, grandes aventuras y ¿un nuevo amor?. Pero todo esto se verá en peligro cuando tenga que volver a formar equipo con sus antiguos compañeros y un Dragon Slayer dispuesto a todo por recuperarla.
1. Prologo

"Corre"

Ese era el unico pensamiento que existia en su mente en esos instantes. "corre". Debía alejarse de su hogar, de las personas a las hace poco consideraba su famila. Y ahora, herida cmo estaba, su única esperanza era llegar al tren que la sacaria por fin de Magnolia.

Sabía que cuando pusiera un pie en ese tren, toda su vida quedaría atras. Pero eso no importaba. Ahora solo poíia pensar en escapar de las personas que tanto daño le habían hecho. Dejar atras a sus amigo y su familia para sobrevivir.

"Corre". Las heridas le dolían como el infierno, al punto casi de la incosciecia, pero ya faltaba poco. Podia oír el sonido del tren. Estaba a punto de partir y necesitaba encontar un compartimento para ella sola. No le sería dificil, ya que poca gente transitaba los andenes a esas horas de la noche, pero prefería no arriesgarse.

Con gran alivio puedo las puertas del tren a escasos metros de donde se encontraba. " Solo un poco más" se dijo a si misma. consigió montarse en el ruidoso transporte, y se encaminó al compartimento más cercano, el cual para su suerte estaba vacio. Cerró con seguro y se dispuso a descansar en uno de los asientos del confortable compartimento.

En unos segundos ya se encontraba dormida, pero eso no impidió que aun en sueños, su voz le llamara. Aquel que la obligó a marcharse de su hogar, y al que icluso en su horrible situación le era imposible odiar.

"Natsu"


	2. El Ángel

Los personajes de Fairy tail no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

Capítulo 1 :" El angel"

P.V.O Lucy

Me despertó el ruido del tren, indicando que había llegado a mi destino. Mis ojos se humedecieron cuando los recuerdos del día anterior invadieron mi mente. Lentamente comenzé a mover mi cuerpo, pero un ralmpago de dolor me informó de que no era buena idea. Con un suspiro me resigne a estar unos dias más así, ya que mi poder magico estaba en niveles criticos y no podia llamar a Virgo para que curara mis heridas. " Definitivamente este no ha sido mi mejor despertar" me dije interiormente.

Pero ahora no podia estar lamentandome, debía bajar del tren antes de que este se pusiera nuevamente en marcha. Apretando los diente a cusa del dolor, consegí ponerme en pie y salir del compartimento. Estaba a punto de atravesar la puerta cuando escuché un grito.

P.V.O Normal

En la estacion de trenes se encontraba un pequeño exceed, el cual esperaba a su querido compañero. Parecía preocupado, ya que su amigo no toleraba muy bien los viajes, por lo que aun estaría incosciente en alguna parte del tren. Estaba a punto de entrar a buscarlo nuevamente cuando un gran gruñido le hizo volverse.

Ante el se encontraba un lobo del Artico, uno de los animales más peligrosos del mundo, ya que su magia superaba con creces la de cualquier mago. Al verlo, el tembloroso exceed no pudo hacer otra cosa más que gritar.

El lobo observada de una forma aterradora al gato, el cual parecia más pequeño a cada instante que la penetrante mirada del animal estaba sobre él. Tensó sus patas traseras listo para saltar sobre el exceed, el cual solo tapó sus ojos esperando el impacto.

Después de unos segundos, decidió abrir los ojos. No pudo contener su asombro cuando vió la imagen que se desarrollaba ante él.

Todo a su alrededor estaba rodeado de suaves pluma bancas, pertenecientes a unas deslumbrantes alas. Entre estas caía de forma desordenada una brillante cabellera rubia, aunque algunos mechones estaban más cortos que otros, como si hubieran sido cortados de forma brusca y sin cuidado. La partadora de las alas se giro levemente hacia el exceed, revelando unos hermosos ojos chocolate que lo mirabn curiosos.

Se obsevaron mutuamente, hasta que un gruñido bajo los sacó de su ensoñación. Dirigieron sus miradas hacia el lobo, el cual contrariamente a su actitud anterior, ahora se encontraba apoyado en el regazo de aquella muchacha, intentando volver a captar su atencion.

"El angel" como la había denominado el pequeño exceed, le sonrió al lobo antes de indicarle con un gesto de la mano que se marchara. Este gruño un poco, pero terminó obedeciendo a la muchacha.

Después se giró hacia el exceed y le sonrió.

-¿ Estas bien?- preguntó con un mirada de preocupacion.

Asintió mientras contemplaba a su angel. Ahora que la miraba, noto las múltiples heridas que había en su cara y brazos,y no pudo evitar preocuparse, pensando qeu eran producto del lobo.

-Frow quiere saber si estás bien. Frow está preocupado.- La joven se rio al ver el gracioso puchero formado por el gato.

-No te preocupes, apenas me duelen- mintió la muchacha. La verdad es que si le dolian, demasiado a decir verdad. Su repentina intervención habia consumido la poco energia que le quedaba.

El pequeño gato sonrió, al parecer complacido con la respuesta- ¿Eres un angel?- pregunto el exceed lleno de curiosidad

P.V.O Lucy

Aquella pregunta me descolocó. ¿Realmente paracia un angel? Sonrió para sus adentros. Aquel pequeño no estaba tan equivocado.

-No exactamente- le sonreí. Parecía simpatico, por lo que decidí entretener un poco a aquel pequeñajo. - ¿Quieres ver un truco?- Pregunte sabiendo de ante mano la respuesta. El exceed asintió emocionado

Amplié mi sonria, y con esfuerzo subi mis manos por encima de mi cabeza. La heridas me dolian, pero no podía defraudar a mi espectador. Uní mis manos sobre mi cabeza, para luego seprarlas burscamente, consiguiendo que mis alas se desintegraran en un millar de plumas que nos envolvieron a ambos. El exceed miraba maravillado como las plumas iban desapareciendo en el cielo.

Cuando desaparecierón todas la plumas, miré al exceed, el cual todavía buscaba alguna pluma extraviada. - Me llamo Lucy- dije romiendo el silencio- ¿ Y tú?

Abrió la boca par contestarme, pero fue interumpido por una fría voz. - ¿Frow?- Preguntó la extraña voz.

El gato se giró rapidamente - ¡Rouge!- gritó con una gran sonrisa dirigida al recien llegado.

-Rouge- Repetí antes de desmayarme. Lo último que recuerdo son unos frios e indiferentes ojos rojos mirandome. Despues caí a la oscuridad.


	3. Nuevos amigos

Muchas gracias por los reviews, realmente me animan a seguir la historia. Este capitulo será un poco más largo para compensar lo que tarde en subir el otro.

Aclaraciones:

"..." - pensamientos

Los personajes de Fairy tail no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

"Nuevos amigos"

P.O.V Lucy

Me despertó el sonido de una puerta cerrandose. Aun tenia los ojos cerrados por culpa del cansancio, parecía que llevaba días durmiendo en la misma posición, pero no encontraba rastro alguno de dolor a parte de un ligero dolor de cabeza. Abrí los ojos lentamente, pues temía que el dolor de cabeza empeorara. Parpadee rápidamente para acostumbrar mis ojos a la luz.

Me encontraba en una habitación sencilla, seguramente para una persona a juzgar por el reducido espacia y la cama individual en la que me encontraba. Los únicos muebles en la habitación eran un pequeño armario enfrente de la cama y la mesita de noche a mi izquierda. Una puerta al fondo de la habitación daba a lo que sospechaba seria el baño.

En un ataque de pánico recordé mis llaves celestiales. Comencé a buscarlas entre las sabanas de la cama, pero no aparecían por ningún lado. Preocupada me levante rápidamente, lo cual fue un grave error. Mi vista comenzó a emborronarse, y tuve que sentarme en la cama debido al mareo que me acecho. Pasados unos segundos, mi vista comenzó a aclararse de nuevo, y me levante con cuidado de la cama.

Una vez levantada recorrí la habitación con la mirada, y encontré mi maleta en una esquina de la habitación. Me dirigí lo más rápidamente que puede hacia ella, ignorando totalmente la mochila negra que se encontraba al lado. Abrí la bolsa y comencé a buscar las llaves. Las encontré al fondo de la bolsa. Estaban llenas de tierra y suciedad, pero por lo demás parecían estar en buenas condiciones.

Una vez coloque las llaves en mi cinturón me dirigí hacia el baño. Lo primero que vi al abrir la puerta fue mi reflejo. Permanecí observándome un par de minutos. Tenía el rostro pálido, pero en general mi aspecto no estaba tan mal como cabria de esperarse. Lo que había salido peor parado era mi cabello. Mi antes larga cabellera rubia, ahora estaba cortaba a mechones irregulares que me llegaban un poco por debajo de los hombros. Suspiré y me giré para contemplar el cuarto. A mi derecha había un servicio, y al fondo una ducha bastante espaciosa para el tamaño de la habitación.

Sin poder evitarlo me dirigí a la ducha. Con cuidado me saqué la ropa por si aun quedaban heridas. Cuando estuve totalmente desnuda me metí en la ducha junto con mis llaves. El agua caliente relajo mis músculos al tiempo que desaparecía la suciedad de mi cuerpo. Di un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción al notar como toda la tensión acumulada desaparecía. Después de lo que me parecieron horas, abandone la ducha y me envolví en una gran toalla blanca que encontré al lado de la ducha. Entré nuevamente en la habitación para buscar la ropa de recambio que llevaba en la mochila cuando escuché la puerta abrirse.

Maldiciendo mi propia estupidez, solo atiné a envolverme mejor con la enorme toalla. La puerta se abrió con un pequeño crujido, y apenas tuve tiempo de ver al la persona que había abierto la puerta cuando unos diminutos brazos se colgaron de mi cuello.

P.O.V normal

-¡Lucy!- Gritó una voz por toda la habitación. Lucy abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al reconocer la aguda voz. El pequeño se separó del la maga estelar y le envió una ancha sonrisa. Desconcertada, Lucy observó atentamente a la criatura enfrente de ella.

Era un exceed de enormes ojos negros. Tenia el pelaje de color verde, y un traje de rana color rosa cubría todo su cuerpo, dejando solo la cara visible.

-Frow te ha extrañado- dijo el animalito con una gran sonrisa. -Lucy no despertaba, y ¡Frow estaba preocupado!- exclamo haciendo un puchero que a Lucy le pareció adorable.

En ese instante los recuerdos de los últimos días volvieron a la mente de Lucy. Sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, pero logró detenerlas. El exceed al darse cuanta de esto se preocupó.- ¿Lucy..?- pregunto dudoso.

-Frow- llamó una voz más enérgica.

Como movida por un resorte Lucy se giro para encarar al segundo residente de la habitación. Rouge estaba ahí. Tenía delante ella al hombre que intentó acabar con su futuro. Curiosamente no tenia miedo de él. Tenia la sensación de que el no le haría daño, y si algo sabía era que sus instintos rara vez se equivocaban. Pero eso no quitaba que estuviera nerviosa, muy nerviosa.

El Dragón Slayer parecía haber notado su preocupación, porque cuando volvió a hablar lo hizo con una voz más suave.- Tranquila, no voy a hacerte daño- dijo en voz baja.- Cuando os encontré en el anden te desmayaste, y te traje hasta mi habitación. Tenias múltiples heridas en las piernas y los brazos, pero lo más dañado era tu espalda. Frow y yo curamos tus heridas y te dejaos descansar. Llevas durmiendo 3 días seguidos. Debías estar totalmente agotada.

-¿Por qué me ayudas?- inquirió Lucy sin poder reprimir su curiosidad. En el futuro ese hombre había intentado matarla, entonces ¿ Por qué de repente se preocupaba por su seguridad?

-Te lo debía- dijo Rouge con una seriedad abrumadora.- después de todo mi "yo" del futuro intento matarte.

Lucy parpadeo confundida un momento para después sonreirle a Rouge de forma un tanto forzada.- No te preocupes- dijo.- Lamento haberte ocasionado problemas, pero enseguida me marcharé, solo deja recoja mi bolsa. Luego te dejaré tranquilo y no tendrás que volver a verme.- finalizó con la voz rota.

Rouge frunció el ceño al oír lo que dijo. No podía creer que esa fuera la misma Lucy que había visto un año atrás. " ¿Se puede saber que le ha pasado?, antes solía sonreír todo el tiempo, pero ahora... parece estar rota" pensó Rouge.

-¡No!- gritó Frow de repente.- Frow no quiere que Lucy se valla. - Dijo el exceed con lagrimas en los ojos.

Rouge desvió su vista un momento de la maga para observar al pequeño gato. Parecía que le había cogido cariño a la muchacha, ya que el rara gritaba de esa forma. Nuevamente centró su mirada en la maga. Parecía tan desamparada, tan.. frágil. Aunque el sabía que no era así, pues esa muchacha era la poseedora de 10 de las doces llaves del zodiaco, y sus espíritus no dudarían en atacarle si hacia para dañarla.

-No tienes por que marcharte- dijo cuando ella ya se había girado para recoger sus pertenencias. -¿Qué?- pregunto. Se había vuelto tan rápido que Rouge casi no pudo captar el movimiento. Lucy estaba realmente sorprendida. "¿Por qué alguien como el quería que me quedara?" se preguntó Lucy.

-He dicho que no tienes porque marcharte- repitió Rouge mientras el exceed comenzó a saltar por toda la habitación gritando de alegría.- Aunque claro, si pretendes quedarte con nosotros sería apropiado que llevaras ropa, no me gustaría que me techaran de pervertido.- terminó con una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

En ese instante dirigí mi vista hacia abajo, y comprobé que efectivamente solo llevaba la toalla con la que había salido de la ducha.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAA!


	4. reencuentros

Siento haber tardado tanto en subirlo, pero me llagaron todos lo exámenes de golpe y con el lío de las fiestas no he podido hasta ahora.

"..." - pensamientos.

Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

"reencuentros"

P.O.V Lucy

-¿Por qué siempre tengo que terminar desnuda?- suspiré mientras me apoyaba en la puerta. "Solo a mi podía pasarme esto" me lamente interiormente. Después de darse cuenta de que solo llevaba una toalla, cualquier persona normal se habría sonrojado, pero no. Yo había corrido hacia el baño gritando como una loca para después encerrarme dentro.

Debía salir a conseguir mi ropa, pero no sabía si Rouge estaba aun en la habitación y no iba a arriesgarme a que volviera a verme. Mis mejillas se calentaron al recordar aquella media sonrisa. "No se vería tan intimidante si sonriera más a menudo". Al instante sacudí la cabeza. ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando?. Tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Como en su propuesta de que permaneciéramos juntos. Seguramente me echaría en uno o dos días. Además, el pertenecía al gremio de Sabertooth y los leones se comen a las hadas. "Aunque ya no soy un hada" pensé con dolor.

Suspire mientras reunía el valor necesario para abrir la puerta. No podía quedarme toda la vida encerrada en el baño. " Total, el mal paso dale prisa" pensé reprimiendo otro suspiro. Lo más rápidamente que pude abrí la puerta solo para encontrarme casa a cara con Rouge.

Solo en ese momento puede darme cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado Rouge en el ultimo año. Me sacaba más de 10 centímetros, y se le notaba más relajado, como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación. "Seguramente sea así", pensé al darme cuenta de que era uno de los dragon slayer más poderosos que conocía ,y al cual todo su gremio adoraba. Lo que más me impresionó fueron sus ojos. Eran tan fríos y rojos como recordaba, pero en ese momento me miraban con una intensidad abrumadora.

P.O.V Normal

El escrutinio al cual estaba sometiendo Rouge no le pasó desapercibido . -¿Disfrutas de la vista?- preguntó divertido.

Casi automáticamente Lucy adquirió el color de un tomate maduro, pero negándose a darle la satisfacción de que sus palabras le afectaban, mantuvo el contacto visual.

Al ver esto, Rouge no pudo, si no, formar una pequeña sonrisa.- Me alegro de que tomaras la decisión de salir, si no, tendría que haber entrado yo, y sinceramente verte desnuda no es algo que me apasione. - Dijo Rouge manteniendo la sonrisa en todo momento.

-No pensaba pasarme la vida desnuda en tu baño- espectó Lucy. Y de la forma más digna posible recogió su ropa para dirigirse rápidamente al baño cerrando de un portazo. Por suerte no llego a escuchar la risa burlona de Rouge, porque con su poder mágico restaurado no habría dudado en darle su merecido.

P.O.V Lucy

Una vez devuelta a la seguridad del baño, Lucy se permitió maldecir a Rouge. "¿Qué se piensa ese pervertido? No es como si yo quisiera estar desnuda delante de él" resople. Resignada a estar con aquel pervertido durante un poco más de tiempo miré la ropa que había sacado de la maleta. En mi prisa por alejarme de Rouge y volver al baño apenas me había fijado en la ropa que había cogido. El resultado fueron dos faldas y un sujetador. Maldiciendo mi suerte me preparaba para quedarme allí el resto de mi vida cuando recordé mis llaves.

Rápidamente me dirigí al lavabo , donde las había dejado cuando fui a ducharme. Con mi poder mágico restablecido pude invocar a Virgo sin problemas.

-¿Me mando llamar hime?- Me pregunto Virgo. -¿ O a caso a decidido castigarme? - preguntó con voz esperanzada.

-No, nada de eso Virgo. Necesito que me traigas ropa del mundo celestial. - le dije.

-Claro hime- Contesto.- Siempre traigo ropa para usted encima.

Sorprendida vi como sacaba una pequeña falda azul oscuro y un diminuto top dorado con una chaquetilla a juego en tonos dorados y azules. Para terminar me dio unas botas azules y me tendió mi látigo.

-Pensé que podría extrañarlo, así que le pedí a Loke que lo recogiera.- Me contesto después de una mirada confusa de mi parte.- Siéntese y le arreglaré el pelo.

No pude más que mirarla agradecida. Con una tijeras que saco de algún lugar comenzó a dar forma a mi pelo, quedando como resultado el anterior peinado que llevaba antes de dejármelo crecer. Después me lo recogió en dos coletas.

-Si eso es todo, me retiro hime. Todos están ansiosos por tener noticias suyas.- Me dijo con una inclinación.

-Claro- le respondí- Y... muchas gracias Virgo. Por todo.- Como respuestas obtuve una gran sonrisa de su parte.


	5. confesiones

Realmente siento a ver tardado tanto en actualizar, pero tenía ( y tengo) un super bloqueo. La verdad no me decido entre Sting y Rouge, así que si podéis ayudarme os lo agradecería mucho.

A pesar de mi bloqueo he intentado hacer este capitulo extra largo para Flor Carmesí, y espero que le gusta mucho .

Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

Aclaración:

FLASHBACK- _letra cursiva_

Pensamientos -"..."

…...

"Confesiones"

P.O.V Lucy

Para cuando Virgo desapareció me encontraba mucho más calmada. Aquella sonrisa me había pillado de improvisto, pero no por eso dejaba de agradecérselo. Me di la vuelta para contemplarme en el espejo. Virgo había echo un trabajo realmente maravilloso.

Lo que antes era una caótica maraña de pelo rubio estaba ahora perfectamente peinado en dos sencillas coletas, despejando mi rostro. La ropa me sentaba como un guante, ajustándose en los lugares necesarios pero sin dejar de ser cómoda.

Con mayor confianza me dispuse a salir del baño. Pero cuando mi mano toco la manilla de la puerta los nervios me asaltaron. Detrás de esa puerta estaba Rouge. Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna al pensar en la sonrisa que me había dedicado. "Estúpida sonrisa. Estúpido Rouge." Me abofeteé mentalmente. Tenia que concentrarme y salir de esa habitación lo más rápido posible.

"Tu puedes Lucy. No dejes que ese idiota te intimide". Conteniendo un suspiro me dispuse a ir con el que sin duda seria mi perdición.

P.O.V Normal

Lo primero que vio Lucy al salir fue a un Rouge muy relajado jugar con Frow en la cama. Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta estos voltearon a ver a la maga celestial. Ambos integrantes de sabertooth se quedaron anonadados al ver a Lucy.

Frow fue el más rápido en recuperarse y le dirigió una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Lucy!- grito el exceed- Frow piensa que estas muy guapa.

-Gracias- respondió sonrojada

El intercambio entre Lucy y Frow parecía haber sacado a Rouge de su estupefacción. Sin poder evitarlo mir a Lucy de arriba a bajo. El ya sabia que a la maga le gustaba vestir de forma provocativa, pero nunca se espero verla salir con una ropa tan... reveladora cuando hace solo una semana había estado a punto de morir.

Sin poder evitarlo, sonrió de forma casi imperceptible. Su vida sería mucho más interesante ahora que la pequeña estaba con ellos.

-Deberíamos recoger las cosas. Sting nos espera dentro de un mes en Sabertooth y aun tenemos que terminar la misión- Digo Rouge.

Los ojos de Lucy se oscurecieron repentinamente al escuchar esas palabras. Puede que ella no quisiera irse con ellos, pero que la echaran así le dolió.

-Claro- Dijo Lucy con una sonrisa forzada.- En unos minutos recojo mis cosas y podéis marcharos.

-¿Qué estas diciendo?- Pregunto Rouge con voz indiferente- Tu vendrás con nosotros.

Frow saltó a los brazos de Lucy gritando sobre lo divertido que sería viajar con ella, pero los ojos de Lucy estaban fijos en Rouge. Sabía que no debía verse muy atractiva con la boca colgando hasta el suelo, pero ese era el ultimo de los pensamientos en su cabeza en ese instante.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto aun con Frow en brazos.

-¿Acaso necesito un motivo?- rebatió Rouge.- Simplemente quiero que vengas. No pareces una de esas chicas molestas, y Frow parece apreciarte bastante, no me gustaría disgustarlo. Además, estoy seguro de que todo sera mucho más interesante si te quedas con nosotros- finalizó con una vos claramente sugerente.

P.O.V Lucy

Decir que estaba sorprendida era quedarse corto. Él, Rouge Cheney, el dragón slayer de la sombra y miembro de sabertooth me estaba pidiendo que me quedara con ellos.

-Yo...- me detuve. ¿Qué se supone que iba a decirle?- No... no puedo.

-¿Por qué?

-No creo que te interese- respondí duramente.

-Si pregunto será porque me importa, ¿no crees?

No sabía que hacer. Algo me decía que estaba bien confiar en ellos, pero también había confiado en Fairy tail, y e resultado no había sido muy alentador.

-Lucy- La voz de Frow me saco de mis pensamientos.- ¿no quieres estar con Frow?.

Ese exceed era un maldito manipulador. Me miraba con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas a punto de precipitarse. En ese momento me sentí la peor persona del mundo. Busqué a Rouge con la mirada en busca de ayuda, pero este me ignoraba, parecía mucho más concentrado en Frow y la enormes lagrimas que habían comenzado a rodar por su cara.

-Esta bien- Accedí con un suspiro.- Todo comenzó con la desaparición del rey del mundo espiritual. Levaba meses desaparecido, y ni mis espíritus ni yo conseguíamos localizarlo. Hace dos semanas volvió al mundo espiritual y me mando llamar.

-No parece tan grave- me interrumpió Rouge

-Aun no he terminado- Dije mientras le fulminaba con la mirada

FLASHBACK

_Ante mi se alzaba imponente el rey del mundo espiritual. Por primera vez desde que lo conocí parecía mortalmente serio, incluso diría que estaba preocupado por algo._

_-¿Me ha mandado llamar?- pregunté con todo el respeto que pude._

_-Aah, Lucy- Suspiró.- He de hablarte de un asunto importante. Lo que voy a decirte debe quedar ente nosotros por el momento. Tu y solo tu deberás decidir a quien contárselo, pero te recomiendo que manejes esta información con cuidado._

_Yo asentí sin saber muy que decir. El rey espiritual volvió a suspirar, y en ese momento me di cuenta de que en realidad era viejo, muy viejo. _

_-Como sabrás, Aquí soy considerado como el rey del mundo espiritual,pero eso no es todo. La verdad es que el titulo de rey espiritual es solo una consecuencia de mi verdadero poder. Lucy, ¿Has oído hablar de la puerta de la verdad?- Negué con la cabeza._

_- Es una puerta que existe en el interior de una persona destinada a protegerla y usarla. Estas personas son los llamados guardianes. La puerta de la verdad esta situada en el fondo de la conciencia de el guardián, y este puede acceder a su poder siempre que lo necesite._

_Mi mente comenzó a trabajar a velocidades exorbitantes tratando de comprender todo lo que me había dicho.¿ La puerta de la verdad?¿Guardianes? Todo era muy confuso._

_-Yo... no lo entiendo. Agradezco que confíe lo suficiente en mi como para contarme eso, pero no entiendo que relación puede tener eso conmigo.- El rey espiritual solo sonrió_

_-Mi tiempo esta llegando a su fin Lucy. Una nueva guardiana ha sido elegida. _

_-Sigo sin entender._

_-¿No lo comprendes Lucy?. Tu seras la nueva guardiana de la puerta de la verdad._

_-¿¡Qué!?- No. Esto no era posible._

_-La decisión esta tomada Lucy. La puerta de la verdad conecta al guardián con infinidad de mundos,pero este siente una afinidad especial por uno de ellos, llegando a convertirse el el rey o la máxima autoridad de ese mundo. Mi afinidad era de tipo espiritual, por lo que llegue a gobernar este mundo. _

_Después de so se quedo en silencio por un tiempo, lo cual le agradecí internamente. Necesitaba tiempo para poder digerir toda la información que acababa de recibir. _

_-Entonces- comencé lentamente- Yo soy ¿la nueva guardiana de una puerta?_

_-No es solo una puerta, es La puerta- matizo._

_-Sí- afirme.- Y es puerta se encuentra dentro mi subconsciente ¿no?_

_El rey espiritual me asintió sorprendido.- realmente te lo estas tomando todo con mucha calma- me dijo._

_Yo solamente suspiré.- Después de todo este tiempo, ya nada me sorprende. ¿Has dicho algo sobre afinidades no? ¿Cual es la mía?- pregunté con verdadera curiosidad._

_-Eso es lo mejor de todo- rió orgulloso.- Escucha con atención lo que voy a decirte Lucy. La afinidad de un guardián define lo que es. Dependiendo de tu afinidad se producirán na serie de cambios en tu cuerpo. Yo al ser de afinidad espiritual tuve que cambiar todo mi ser para adaptarlo a este mundo._

_Eso me asustó bastante. ¿Y si me convertía en alguien como el rey?¿ Tendría que cambiar todo mi cuerpo por un mundo que no conocía?_

_-Pero tu tienes de que preocuparte- me tranquilizó al ver mi expresión.- Hacía siglos que no se manifiesta tu afinidad. Se decía que los de tu raza eran los más poderosos, pero al no tener ningún objetivo por el cual luchar fueron cayendo en el olvido. Sin embargo, ellos no han dejado de esperarte. Durante todos estos siglos, tu has sido el motivo por el cual has seguido en pie. Siéntete orgullosa de tu estirpe Lucy Heartfilia, pues seras la próxima princesa celestial._

FIN FLASHBACK

-Y eso fue más o menos lo que ocurrió.- Después de eso la habitación se sumió en un silencio desolador. Mi vista se pasaba de Rouge a Frow, pero los dos se encontraban mirándome con los ojos totalmente abiertos. - Por eso... por eso no puedo ir con vosotros.

Cerré los ojos esperando que huyeran asustados. Al fin y al cabo les acababa de decir que pertenecía a otro maldito mundo y que mi propio cuerpo iba a cambiar para adaptarse a el. Sentí como as lagrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos, pero me negué a llorar.

-Lucy es...- " un monstruo" completé mentalmente.- ¡Lucy es genial!

¿Qué?. Abrí los ojos rápidamente solo para ver a Frow correr para abrazarme. Dirigí mis vista a Rouge, el cual me miraba con compresión y... ¿orgullo?. Sin poder retenerlas más, las lagrimas comenzaron a fluir libremente por mi rostro mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Frow.

Después de un rato le solté y me seque rápidamente las lagrimas. No quería que Frow me viera llorar y se preocupara más.

-¡Frow lo sabía!- grito totalmente orgulloso el pequeño.- Frow sabía que Lucy era un ángel. Intentó decírselo a Rouge, pero no le creía.- Finalizó con adorable puchero.

-Entonces es verdad.- Inquirió un curioso Rouge.

-Sí, mi cuerpo ya ha comenzado a realizar los cambios necesarios, pero todavía no se controlarlos.- Admití un poco avergonzada.- Estaba comenzando mi entrenamiento cuando... tuve que marcharme. Lo único que he logrado dominar son las alas.

Rouge parecía totalmente fascinado, pero lograba esconderlo muy bien gracias a su mascara de indiferencia habitual. Después de eso nos sumimos cada uno en nuestros propios pensamientos hasta que Rouge habló.

-Bien. No voy a preguntarte el porque de tu huida ni de las heridas que traías. Esperare hasta que decidas contármelo.- Asentí sin saber a donde quería llegar.- Con respecto a tu... condición, creo que la admiración de Frow ha dejado claro que no nos importa.

-Gracias- Dije totalmente conmovida.

-Mañana temprano saldremos a terminar nuestra misión, si vendrás con nosotros, y después te ayudaremos a entrenar con lo que sea que te crezca en el cuerpo.- Dijo sarcástico.

Todo el agradecimiento que sentía antes se había esfumado. ¡Ese maldito dragón slayer me las iba a pagar!

-No es como si fueran a crecerme tentáculos ¿sabes?- dije molesta por el comentario.

Rouge sonrió al ver cumplido su objetivo. Era malditamente fácil hacerla enfadar, y el disfrutaba mucho haciéndolo.-¿Quién sabe?-Dijo claramente divertido con la situación.- Por lo que sabemos podrías convertirte en la primera vaca rubia del mundo.


End file.
